


Breath of Laughter

by DesertVixen



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Anne's children visit Green Gables
Relationships: Marilla & Anne's Children
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Breath of Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ingreatwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingreatwaters/gifts).



The summer visits were wonderful.

Everytime the children came to visit, it was as if Green Gables was invigorated, as a fresh breeze blew away the cobwebs.

Jem, so like his father. And yet Anne was in there too, that fearless take-charge quality that brought others along.

Walter, even more imaginative than his mother. Yet he kept it more to himself, where it had always simply spilled out of Anne.

Marilla and Rachel could barely keep up as Anne’s children drew other youngsters in like a magnet.

They filled Green Gables with Anne’s laughter again.

Marilla couldn’t ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I liked your prompt.


End file.
